Bottled up 1D Fanfic
by ForeverMeNoOneElse
Summary: Louis Has An Emotional Breakdown At A Concert And Gets Mad At The Fans. (Warning: Rated T for Mild language/Cussing)


"Louis, are you okay?" I asked him. Louis had been acting weird all day, and by weird, I mean not acting like himself. "Yeah, I'm fine I just need a minute." He said gently pushing me away. He walked into a room and closed the door so it was only open a tiny bit. I could see him rubbing his face with his hands and breathing in and out. Moments later Zayn walked by, I gently grabbed his hand for him to stop. "Zayn, I think something's wrong with Louis, he hasn't been acting himself lately and he's been much quieter than usual, that's not like him." I said. Zayn looked at me concerned. He turned his head to the room and saw Louis calmly breathing in and out, with his face up and eyes closed. "I think he might be languishing." I told him. "He's lost some weight, and he looks tired, I don't know what's up with him but I know it's not good." I said in a worried tone. "I'm sure he's just a little stressed out from all the work and stuff." Zayn replied. "Maybe, I don't know, but I'll figure it out. you should get going." I said. Zayn nodded and continued to walk down the hall just as Louis came out of the room. I thought he would be better but he didn't look happy, he didn't look excited to perform like he always did. It was then that I realized it wasn't stress; it was something that had been bothering him for many years. But I couldn't figure out what that something was. 10 minutes later the boys were onstage singing little things. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry had smiles on their faces, but Louis was just looking into the crown with a straight face. But when it was time for Louis' solo, his voice didn't sound happy, it sounded stressed and tired and it didn't sound like he was feeling it. When he sang "without a cup of tea" I could here is voice drift off and he became silent. He head slowly went down to face the ground and he didn't smile, his face was sad and it seemed to just say "_I give up_." I walked onstage but not to the point where I could be seen. I got a good view of Louis. He was breathing in and out and he ran his hand through his hair. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Louis, are you ok?" I asked. I looked at him for a few seconds and he started to sniffle, then his body started to shake a tiny bit. Next thing I knew I saw a tear come out and roll down his cheek, then another. I immediately rapped Louis in a hug; some of the fans noticed and gave Louis a weird look. Louis started to shake and more tears came out. He closed his eyes with his arms wrapped around me and started to cry. "I can't take this anymore." He cried, his voice trembling. "I can't handle those stupid Larry shippers accusing me of being gay and hating Eleanor." He sobbed. I held him tighter. The fans stopped singing and started murmuring asking each other what was going on. Liam, Harry, Niall, and Zayn looked his way. I pulled away a little so I could see his face; my heart broke into a million pieces seeing his face the way it was. "C'mon, let's get you backstage." I said taking Louis backstage. After 5 minutes of me trying to get him to stop crying, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked at him. "What are you ganna do?" I asked. He sat silent for a minute, then pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and clicked to twitter app; he logged in and began to type. "I've had enough, I've been putting up with all your shit about me being gay and Eleanor being a beard for long enough. Every time Harry and I deny it, you keep saying the same old shit that either were lying or management made us say it. Management doesn't give a fuck about who we date. If they did, they wouldn't be letting Zayn get married. I've had enough of all this, you're not our fans, you're a bunch of bullies." He finished. He clicked tweet without a second thought. He gave me a hug and walked back on stage, a large group of fans in the back were on their phones reading Louis' tweet. Louis held up the microphone and spoke. "I'm done. I'm tired of being treated this way by my own fans. You're supposed to be supporting me but instead you're calling me gay and calling Eleanor a beard. I know not all of you do that, but most of you have." He said. "I love Eleanor and that's all there is to it. I don't care how many times you say management is telling me to say this, I shouldn't have to prove my relationship with Eleanor, and if you really think I have to prove my relationship with her, you seriously need a reality check. You wanted me to deny Larry? Well guess what, I've already done it yet time and time again you blame management. I need a long relaxing break from all of this, a break from performing, a break from the lads, a brake from touring and song writing, a break from Larry rumours and theory's, and most of all, I need a break from delusional fans that cant and wont except the truth." Louis finished. He tossed the mic to Niall and went backstage. The Larry shippers looked back at Louis in shock. Harry then stood up, put his mic into the stand and said "I'm done to." And walked backstage to plan a vacation.


End file.
